


An Experience

by HollyJolly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Fluff and Smut, Gift Exchange, Ignoct New Years Exchange 2018, King Noctis Lucis Caelum, M/M, Older IgNoct, Sexual Content, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyJolly/pseuds/HollyJolly
Summary: “My poor King, cold and out of his clothes.” Ignis pet Noctis’ thighs lovingly and parted them so he could climb on top of the other. “Let’s get you warmed up.”Noct only wants to give Ignis some time together before the holidays end.





	An Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years! Especially to my giftee, w5nho over on Twitter!! I hope you have a great 2019 and that this tickles your Ignoct bones~

The wind was nippy as the dusk fell over the streets of Insomnia. The roads were not as bustling as they once were years ago but, after so long (5 years of rising from the ashes long), it’s no surprise that the volume of traffic could be considered quaint. Quite a comparison to the hectic mess it was before. And yet the sidewalks never changed. They still had hundreds of people of all walks of life going to and fro on a regular basis. Including those folk of the royal kind.

The King and his Consort were in the small shopping district of the new Crown City, taking their time with each other’s company. With the season of Hearth’s Warming wrapping up, the two had time to mill about with what personal time they could afford before they would have to return to work. They had done so much already, sacrificed personal lives to the restoration, but it was never ending. With the holidays though, at least it was a small reprieve.

“Y’know, I really wanted it to snow before the holidays ended.” Noctis huffed into his scarf, adjusting it real quick before seeking the warmth of Ignis’ hand once more. “Not that I think it’d give us another day or two before the council came back but--”

“Yes,” Ignis said. “Snow does have that certain atmosphere that completes a holiday. Or the joy it brings for prolonging the inevitable, like a school day perhaps?” Ignis squeezed his husband’s hand as the other was surely pouting behind his scarf. He could remember so well the days of Noctis praying for weather to keep him in bed and not in the classroom. It never did snow in the years prior but it never stopped his highness from wishing it each winter season up till he graduated. And even then, wishing for Shiva to unleash a mild blizzard so he wouldn’t have to attend meetings at the Citadel.

Noctis pressed his shoulder to the warmth of his partner’s. “Maybe I just want to play in it a bit, huh? Haven’t got to even hold snow since we were little.” The cherished memories of him and and a young Ignis waking up to the Citadel gardens covered in white were long ago. But it was still some of the best memories to date.

“I’m not sure how you’ve retained your sense of youth after all this time, love.” Ignis pressed back into the other’s warmth as well and reached slightly over to grace his forehead with a kiss. “I’m quite jealous.” A warm but wistful sigh left his lips. “The last snow we had was when you were away, actually. It wasn’t odd for the nights to bring a bit of frost as well, what with the heat gone. It was quite different from our joyous youth.”

Ignis didn’t find them magical as the flakes from their childhood.

“Well,” Ignis buried the less fond memories down into his mind. “I’m sure The Glacian will gift us some snowflakes one of these days. In the meantime, do you wish to walk a little further? The sun has yet to set and we are dressed for the cold lest we be out longer.”

Noctis walked on in silence and twisted his face in thought. He shook his head. “Nah, let’s go home. I got something I wanna give to you.”

“Oh?” Ignis grimaced slightly. “I thought we agreed we weren’t going to gift each other anything this year, Noct. I don’t have anything for you if that’s the case.”

“What? No, no,” Noctis quickly jumped to defend. “It’s not really a gift per say. It’s like…” He shrugged his shoulders one at a time and scrunched his face up. “An ‘experience’ kinda?”

Ignis could only lightly chuckle at his husband. Always a surprise when it came to him. “Will it be mutually beneficial at least?” Noctis gave a nod with no words to add. Not a hint to what could be churning in that mind of his. Heavens knew what Ignis’ lover could come up with.

He wouldn’t deny it though; the promise of something welcoming him home sounded much more promising than walking in the chilled dark of the streets. “Well, I shouldn’t be the one to keep you waiting.”

Noctis smiled so genuinely as he led them back toward the towering buildings called home, swinging their joined hands back and forth in excitement.

 

* * *

 

“Again, I didn’t get you anything so don’t be upset when I won’t have anything in return,” Ignis called out from the personal chamber of their living quarters. Noctis had immediately ordered him to wait as he rushed to their bedroom. Ignis took to hanging their coats at the rack as he waited. Gods knew what his husband had hiding in their personal space.

“Again, I said it wasn’t a gift! This is totally different, Specs!” There was a sound of fumbling behind the door and Ignis could only chuckle. If their bedroom was a nightmare by the time Noctis was ready for him, Ignis wasn’t sure if he’d laugh or cry. Maybe a bit of both. He couldn’t be mad at his King for too long, especially not with such good intentions behind...oh whatever it was his Majesty could be planning.

“Okay you can come in now!” Ignis made his way to the door, hand on the knob when, “Wait! One second...shit..”

Ignis didn’t heed the warning and entered the room. There, standing at the foot of their bed was his Majesty, stripped down and adorned with a lovely but sinful mixture of leather and lace design. The black under corset did wonders for bringing attention to his small waist. The leather harness over his sharp hips laid over the lace of his crotch, holding up the straps that wrapped around the firm meat of his thighs. Stockings of the same fabric of his panties covered the rest of his legs--or at least one of them.

“I told you to wait, holy shit.” Noctis sat on the upholstered bench at the foot of the bed, reaching to adjust his wayward stockings. “I can’t get these things to stay up.”

If this was an “experience” then the word was forever ruined for Ignis. In a pleasant way of course. The sight before him brought joy to his eye. The amusement of his husband still trying to dress himself was the cherry to the cake.

“Oh darling”, Ignis breathed out so softly, striding to meet his King. The advisor guided him to sit on the foot of the bed and knelt on the footstool to undo what work he had done on the stockings. “You’re not going to be wearing those but for a minute anyway. Let’s just save time and not worry about them, shall we?” At the nod of the other, he tossed them to the floor unceremoniously. He would have Noct fold and put them away when they were free but his time was occupied but something far more important.

“Did you get dressed up just for me, your Majesty?” Ignis had a glint in his eye, his desire fueling by the second as he undressed Noctis with his eyes. Gods, he would be remiss if he was to lose his sight lest he never see something as decadent as his Majesty’s leathered up form.

Noct picked at a strap at his groin. “I mean, I had the briefs on since this morning. I just had to get the other stuff on.” He wanted to wear the corset all day too but as untrained he was to such restrictive apparel, he wasn’t sure he could keep up his hidden agenda.

A small draft came through the air and Noctis shivered. Ignis instantly felt pity upon his lover and cooed. “My poor King, cold and out of his clothes.” Ignis pet Noctis’ thighs lovingly and parted them so he could climb on top of the other. “Let’s get you warmed up.”

“Gladly.”

Noctis could only moan in bliss at finally being kissed by the warmth of Ignis’ own lips. The warmth of his body pressing him down into the covers only did wonders to how content he felt in this moment. There was only so many moments he could have Ignis to himself, what with working to bring normalcy to his kingdom. Even when the two could share a bed at the end of the day, their exhausted limbs could only hold the other close for comfort before they passed out.

Ignis delighted in running his fingertips over the edges of Noct’s attire. Oh how he wanted to look him over once more but in doing so, he would have to remove his tongue from the tantalizing heat of his mouth. Admiring him through touch alone was the next best thing. Nails trailed teasingly across his chest where leather met the skin of his pectorals. He let one finger draw up and circle his left nipple, coercing it to swell to a state that he could flick and pinch. The sounds from above were a mixture of gasps and soft moans, going higher in pitch as Ignis let his fingers fondle his sensitive nubs.

His touch could only satisfy him so much. Ignis trailed his lips away to map out his beloved’s body, starting with his face. The beard Noctis had returned to them with was nice, if not rough, was now trimmed to a more regal, fine stubble; a prickly sensation that tingled against the thin skin of his lips. Ignis was not surprised, but still delighted, to hear the sharp gasp from Noct’s lips when he kissed up to his ear, and keeping himself there to spoil the sensitive area behind his lobe that the advisor knew would rile the other up so beautifully.

Ignis took his time with every inch of Noctis’ body. He ventured ever so slowly to nip at his areolas, blowing at his harden nipples, but never enveloping them into his mouth. He let the pads of his fingers glide up and down the bare skin of his thighs, skimming the insides and running over the clothed lace of his briefs that were oh so tight against his groin. Even when Noctis squirmed and whined his name, Ignis kept his worship light and teasing.

His Majesty did say this was an experience for him.

Ignis pressed his tongue against the concave of his husband’s thigh and hummed. “The day I lose even an inch of my vision is the day I would be truly ruined.” He confessed his primal thoughts to heady, sweat-laced skin, as eager to get to business as the other. “Should that ever happened, I want to have your everything mapped to all my senses. Completely.” He punctuated his promise with an open mouth kiss to the sensation of lace completely covering obvious need.

A snort rung from above, quite unfitting for the mood but inviting nonetheless given Ignis cherished that voice. “Wha’, you gonna get me 3D printed?” Noctis sat up on his elbows and smirked. His hair was wild from fretting in the sheets and was ever so charming. He watched as the other pulled at his briefs with an urgent ease and gave a tired chuckle at his own joke. “Squeeze my plastic, air blown tits while I’m away on business?”

“Fuck my ass when I’m dea-ah-aaugh shit--!”

Noctis writhed as the pleasing, warm, wet sensation of Ignis’ tongue lapped at his hole, halting anything absurd coming from his mouth. The raven clamped his legs around the brunette’s head and covered his mouth. His cries trickled out so easily as Ignis wrapped his arms around the thighs imprisoning him, keeping Noctis right where he wanted him. He couldn’t breathe as that devious tongue slipped in with familiar ease. If he cried out then Ignis would be his only witness.

Only once Noctis was slack in ecstasy did Ignis pull up with a gasp. “Nobody, not even the Gods...” He wiped his wet chin and climbed back to penetrate his tired lover’s mouth with his tongue. “Could replicate your majesty. So sorry to burst your inflatable sex toy bubble, darling.” They both laughed and nuzzled each other with their noses, content with the ease of the current mood.

Only until Ignis felt the tug on his sweater did he break from cherishing the other. He supposed something on his being could go. But no more until after he got his hands on those fine leather straps he felt press against the sides of his face earlier.

 

* * *

 

It was far into the night when Noctis decides to leave bed, albeit with a slight limp favoring his right leg. Ignis remained beneath the dark sheets as he was content to merely watch his Majesty venture out of the covers they had been wrapped up in for hours. The moonlight gave an illuminating glow to Noctis’ bare skin, a sight Ignis swore would be imprinted in his mind for years to come. A blessing on the pale but natural attire of the King.

Ignis was not sure why his husband had left him. “What is it, darling?”

Noctis startled from his thoughts and turned to look back at him with a smile. “Ah, I thought I saw something outside the window just now.” He was about to rejoin him when it’s Ignis turn to startle.

“Noct, look closely. Out the window.”

Facing back to the open windows, Noctis’ eyes widen.

It was snow.

“Well, wha’dya know? We didn’t have to wait long at all.” The youthful spirit in him fully encompassed his eyes as they shined, watching the beginning of cold flakes dancing from the sky. He didn’t bother to turn when Ignis made his leave from the comforts of the bed to join him, paying no mind to his nakedness as he stood in front of the cold glass.

“So,” Noctis wrapped his arm around Ignis’ waist and pulled him close. His head rested on his shoulder. “Any different from that snow you saw last?”

Ignis exhaled a sound that could only be described as bliss. He rested his head on Noctis’ own. “It’s much more beautiful when you’re at my side, my King.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find my nonense and hints to future writings at my twitter, [@hollyjollypaca](https://twitter.com/HollyJollyPaca)


End file.
